Necesidad Imperativa
by Bunny Nya
Summary: Amo y virus, Shintaro y Ene, comparten un mismo pensamiento, una misma necesidad imperativa que los consume...


**Disclaimer: Kagerou Project no me pertenece, todo sea dado al gran Jin (?)**

* * *

**Necesidad Imperativa**

¿Sabes que son las necesidades imperativas? Son esas cosas que de algún modo se te ocurren en la cabeza y no te dejan en paz por más que intentes. También, además de eso, normalmente el destino decide irte en tu contra para cuando se te venga el plan "Si no lo recuerdo se me olvida" para que cada pequeño detalle te devuelva la imagen de lo que quieres hacer, y así se crea un circulo vicioso

Ahora, ella, Ene, acababa de darse cuenta que tenia una necesidad imperativa.

Si, la misma virus que le hacia bromas en cada ocasión a su maestro, Shintaro, la misma que armó una batalla con Kano para ver quien era el nuevo "bufón" de la pandilla, la misma que hackeo un sistema de seguridad de un centro comercial; esa misma chica estaba que la carcomían la ansiedad y los nervios desde varios días atrás cuando vio como Seto disimuladamente tomaba de la mano a Marry.

En el momento en que los dos más amables juntaron sus manos, vio como se sonrojaban y quiso volver al tiempo cuando era humana, cuando podía sentir, oler, saborear… los tres sentidos de una persona normal que había perdido al convertirse en un IA, pero ella ya se había resignado a perderlos.

Pero aunque le fuese raro, ella no quería volver a ser Takane Enomoto, _lo que de verdad quería era poder coger de la mano a su amo._

Ella misma se sorprendió, puesto que se había descubierto a si misma observando embelesadamente la mano del Kirasagi mayor. Casi se muere de un infarto ¿Cómo ella podría llegar a desear esta junto al NEET, hikikomori y virgen de su maestro? Debía de dejar de leer cosas románticas en la internet, ya le estaban haciendo daño.

No obstante, la herida ya estaba hecha, y es que no podía dejar de aguantar la tentación de alargar la mano a la pantalla del celular o del computador – dependiendo de la situación – para coger con sus manos las manos de aquel azabache y decirle un tranquilo _"No solo eres un amo para mi" _

Lástima que no lo pudiese lograr ni ahora ni nunca, y por eso se cabeceaba cada noche para recordarse que por más deseos que tuviese con aquello, un milagro no caería del cielo y le devolvería su cuerpo original.

Incluso al saber eso, la ansiedad no se iba

…

Comenzó a caminar en círculos en su habitación, sus piel ya sudorosa y la expresión de fastidio y cansancio podía llegar a darnos diferentes conclusiones.

Suspiró mientras se tiraba en su cama y abrazaba a la almohada. Bien, eso le sirvió, porque rápidamente sintió como su cuerpo dejaba de tensarse y finalmente se encontraba en un estado de paz interior que casi nunca podía llegar a sentir. Quería mandar al diablo el mundo y quedarse toda su vida – de nuevo – en aquel cuarto abrazado a esa almohada, pero igualmente no podía dejar que una simple necesidad como aquella lo tumbase por completo.

Se levanto mientras se acercaba a la puerta, dejando que el silencio que muy rara vez había allí lo embargase. ¿Y por qué no iba a estar silencioso cuando la causa del ruido y su ansiedad no estuviese allí?

Si señores, la pequeña virus, su compañera más fiel durante su encierro y la misma que le molestaba cada rato por lo virgen que era lo estaba cansando mentalmente incluso con el hecho de que no se encontrase en la misma habitación que él.

Que mala suerte.

Hacia mucho había leído de los síntomas que tenia, y no había más que una respuesta: necesidad imperativa. Al principio no tenia ni idea de lo que era, por lo cual como persona normal investigo en los periodos en que la virus no se encontraba junto a él, tras descubrir lo que significada, entro en algo así como una "Negación", pero el decirse todo el tiempo "No tengo eso porque definitivamente no quiero abrazar a Ene" en su cabeza, no es que ayudase mucho que digamos.

Lo peor de todo es que sabia muy bien de que nunca lograría que ese sueño se volviese realidad, porque claramente no era capaz de meterse en su computadora y volverse un ser como ella, y aunque no le importase dejar todo atrás lo haría, todo para poder estar en paz junto a ella y cumplir esa causa del porque ahora sus manos sudan, un dolor de cabeza lo atormenta día y noche.

Es que lo que de verdad quiere no es más que un _simple abrazo de ella_.

Un abrazo donde pueda sentirla, poder saber cual es su aroma natural, escuchar su voz cara a cara y mirarla a los ojos y decirle un _"Eres más que un virus dolor de cabeza para mi"_

Que mal que, por casualidades de la vida, el no sea tan expresivo, sea un poco más reservado y no pueda pasar de un contacto mediante su celular para tener lo más cercano a un tacto con ella.

…

Se miraron por interminables segundos, como si a través de sus ojos pudiesen expresar todo aquello que nunca pudieron, un encuentro de lo más intimo que puedas llegar a imaginar.

El muchacho fue el que dio el primer paso, acercándose lentamente a la joven mientras en aquel lugar solitario la abrazaba, utilizando ese momento a solas para expresar lo que tanto había escondido desde que supo que ella había vuelto a ser humana.

Y ella, sorprendida, correspondió el abrazo con una de sus manos mientras que, con la otra, cogía la mano de su amigo.

Una vez se separaron unos instantes, devolvieron el contacto visual, aun en silencio. Se sonrieron como nunca antes, y en un susurro se dijeron sin rodeos algo tan simple pero a la vez complejo que también hacia poco habían descubierto.

—_Te quiero — _Susurraron a la vez mientras sus sonrisas se alargaban un tanto más.

Por fin, cada uno se dio cuenta que las sensaciones que tanto los habían agobiado antes acababan de desaparecer.

Y cada uno, en silencio, agradeció esa necesidad imperativa.

* * *

**N/A**

Escribir sobre esta OTP... ¡Hecho :'D !

No se como algunas personas no les gusta esta pareja, en serio, son muy lindos cofcofenrealidadsacolaideadelacanciónJinzouEnemycofcof, pero igual, quería hacerlo, y pos... Lo hice .-.

No, la necesidad imperativa me la invente yo, así que no la busquen en Google xD

Agradesco a todos los comentarios que recibí en mi anterior fic, en serio, gracias :'D

Espero que les haya gustado, me esforcé en que quedara un poco aceptable...

**Se reciben los tomatazos, criticas, reviews y viajes sin vuelta al Daze (?)**

**Bunny Nya**


End file.
